Soldier or NinjaName Doesn't Matter
by Scar of Mine
Summary: This is a songfic about the turtles, hope you like but this is just for fun.


Ok, so the song is _American Soldier _by Toby Kieth. Whenever I hear this song I always, ALWAYS think about the turtles. Hope you like...reviews are welcome, flames are not.

Splinter awoke to the sounds of the radio in the kitchen. He got up and looked out his door to find his daughter and three of his sons fast asleep in the living room. Michealangelo on the couch with Donatello, Raphael in the old recliner, and Scarlett curled up on the floor with a stuffed animal. He walked into the kitchen to turn off the radio when he heard what song was playing. An old country song, _American Soldier_, had just begun and he couldn't help but smile at the lyrics.

_**I'm just trying to be a father, Raise a daughter and a son, Be a lover to their mother, Everything to everyone.**_

Leonardo on the other hand was still in his bedroom. Just finishing with his morning meditation. He rose from his lotus position and put on his mask. His katanas and belt soon followed as he looked at the clock...it read 6:01am.

_**Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit, Yeah, I'm dressed up for success from my head down to my boots,**_

The four in the living room awoke with a start when the door to the Lair was opened. In came April with Michealangelo's pay check from his last Cowabunga Carl job. It wasn't as much as they would've liked, but it was more than Donnie had made with his job.

_**I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay, **_

Casey came right behind her with the newspaper in his hand. Front headline said "UNKNOWN HEROS STOP GANG RIOT" with a fuzzy picture of a few tied up and beaten Purple Dragons. Yeah, the turtles had fun last night...

_**I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway, **_

Later on that night, the turtles went on a training run. It was all fun and games until Raph found a couple of Purple Dragons getting ready to jump and possibly rape a young women...then the night actually became awesome.

_**Providing for our futures, my responsibility,**_

The fight escalated steadily as more and more PD recruits joined in. Eventually Hun entered the fray and the turtles were cornered. As the PDs advanced for the finishing blows Leo grabbed a couple of Raph's smoke pellets and threw them. The smoke blinded the PDs long enough for Scarlett and the guys to climb up the fire escape and head towards a man hole far away from the scene.

_**Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be, **_

When they got home Raph all but passed out from a heavily bleeding wound. Leo and Scarlett helped Donnie get him to his lab while Mikey grabbed some Tylenol for the others.

_**And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been too strong,**_

Mikey looked at the clock as he passed by the microwave, it read 2:46am. _'Happy Memorial Day, Everyone'_ he thought quietly before bringing Leo the medicine.

_**I just work straight through the holidays,And sometimes all night long.**_

Later that week, Leo and Raph were out getting pizza when they passed by a group of Foot Ninja. No sooner had they seen them than the ninja attacked them. Leo, not looking to fight any tonight decided that they should retreat. Raph followed, against his better judgement, but he did. They lost the Foot in the sewars before heading home. Yet as soon as they locked the door they could hear the slapping of feet near the door. Leo and Raph stood still and silent as they passed by.

_**You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door, Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey I'm true down to the core,**_

Weeks passed and about a month later everything was in pieces. Leo was in a coma after thier last fight with the Shredder a few days back. The fight had been intense, but in the last moment the Shredder had cornered Scarlett and was getting ready to...end her. Leo had attacked him but the Shredder threw him into a wall head first bringing him into a coma...for the third time.

_**And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price, I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice, Oh, and I don't want to die for you, But if dying's asked of me, I'll bear that cross with an honor, 'Cause freedom don't come free.**_

Scarlett and Raph hardly left his side for a week. Hoping, praying that he would wake...he did not and soon Donnie and Mikey joined them. Splinter just stayed in his room most of the time, meditating mostly, being depressed the whole time.

_**I'm an American Soldier, an American, Beside my Brothers and my Sisters I will proudly take a liberty's in jeopardy I'll always do what's right.**_

Finally, after about two weeks of being in a coma, Leo awoke. Everyone was over joyed and happy. Yet, in the back of everyone's mind was the same thought..._'When will this happen again?'_

_**I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight. American Soldier, I'm an American , an American Soldier, **_

_**An American. Beside my Brothers and my Sisters I will proudly take a stand, When liberty's in jeopardy I'll always do what's right,**_

_**I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace Soldier, I'm an American,American,American Soldier.**_

Sorry if this was bad...it was my first songfic and I have no prior experiance making anything like this.


End file.
